Tavros Needs A Hero
by Soul of Hope
Summary: What happens when has Tavros fallen and can't get up? Luckily he has life alert, but maybe not so lucky when you consider who is responding... T for swearing, and some boy smooching. GamTav. Sort of AU-ish?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the result of too much time on my hands and too many commercials. If I got anything wrong PLEASE let me know, and uh, I'm sorry for this monstrosity you're about to read? xD**

**Disclaimer: do I even have to do this? You'd think it's pretty obvious that I don't own...but whatever!**

**Warnings: a lot of swearing, but that's a given with Gam involved. And this is pure, unadulterated fluff. ENJOY!**

* * *

One day, a troll known as Tavros Nitram was sitting alone (as usual) in his hive trying (unsuccessfully) to confess his redrom feelings to his self-appointed best friend, Gamzee. Unfortunately, Tavros is terrible at confessing (or conversing with others at all) and was not anywhere nearer to getting some than he was sweeps ago.

Below is a glimpse into said socially awkward conversation:

AT: uHHH, gAMZEE

TC: YeS, mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd? HoNk :o)

AT: tHERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO,,uH,,,,,tELL YOU

TC: wHaTeVeR yOu GoTtA dO, bRo. LeT yOuR fEeLs OuT

AT: uHHHHH,,,,,,, hANG ON, i THINK I'M GOING TO FALL OFF MY CHAIR SOORHYUITRHTRHJIOTHIO

TC: tAvBrO? yOu StIlL tHeRe?

TC:hElLO?

(It was at this point that Gamzee's life alert responder doohickey started flashing, informing him that Tavros was in need of help.)

TC: aW sHiT, iM gOnNa Be RiGhT oVeR aNd MoThErFuCkInG sAvE yOU.

TC: HoNk

Gamzee closed his hubtop and stood up, stretching out his gangly limbs. He gathered what he supposed he'd need and quickly set off on the trek to Tavros' hive. It usually took him hours because he'd always get distracted by all of the miracles that were constantly going on in the outside world. But this time he promised himself he'd stay on task, Tavbro needed him.

Meanwhile, back in Tavros' hive, said troll was now sprawled across the floor, with his four-wheel device somewhere in the room, far out of his grasp. He tried to sit up and almost immediately fell back down because of how disoriented he felt.

Ugh, that was a hard fall, he thought, I really hope I didn't get a concussion or anything. He groaned, but then smiled as he recalled he managed to press the button on that life alert thing around his neck. He was glad that the other troll had given him this now, as he was not sure what he'd do if he didn't have it. He supposed all he could now was wait and hope to gog that Gamzee would have enough sense left in his sopor-addled brain to hurry.

Just as he was somehow managing to get comfortable on the hardwood floor his door was kicked open startling the poor boy. He looked around; hoping the fuzziness around his vision would fade and started to panic when he felt himself being picked up. He stopped struggling and breathed a sigh of relief when the stranger spoke.

"Whoa, calm down there Tavbro, it's just me." Gamzee said quickly, trying to reassure him when he saw the other start had to panic.

"Gamzee...I don't…feel…" Tavros managed to choke out, before another wave of dizziness and nausea overtook him.

"Shh, hush now, Gamzee's got ya." He replied tenderly, trying to soothe the other into unconsciousness, figuring it was best to just let the other troll sleep it off.

Tavros struggled only momentarily before quickly falling asleep, unknowingly cuddling further into Gamzee's chest, causing a real smile to blossom on said troll's face, for once not caused by sopor.

Gamzee moved efficiently, setting Tavros into his recuperacoon. Once the other was settled, he quietly left his bedroom, turning off the light. Once he was out in the hall, he quickly surveyed the hall and grimaced. While his own hive was a mess, he knew that it was because he could never focus enough to clean. He could see in his mind's eye poor Tavbro attempting to tidy up, but being prohibited by his disability. With nothing better to do, he decided he'd help his friend out, and quickly set to work.

* * *

Hours later, Tavros awoke from his nap feeling refreshed. He sat up, happy to find his four-wheel device right next to him and got in with ease. He rolled out of his room and into the living room, where he found his friend still in his home, sitting on his couch and watching TV in his newly cleaned home.

"Gamzee...did you do all this?" He asked curiously, gesturing to the nearly spotless room.

Gamzee quickly snapped out of his stupor and looked towards the newcomer. He smiled, seeing his friend up and fully recovered.

"Hey buddy, glad to see you're feeling better. Come here, let's watch this together." He replied warmly, scooting over to make room.

Tavros hesitated, but quickly made his way over, sitting next to his friend and enjoying the television in relatively awkward silence. Well, awkward for Tavros, anyway. He highly doubted the other was aware of the tension in the room.

"Uh, Gamzee?" He questioned, regretting opening his mouth instantly.

"Yeah?" Gamzee answered, concerned with the troubling look on the other's face.

"Uh...erm...Why did you clean my entire hive for me?" He blurted randomly, unable to say what he wanted, "I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, but you didn't have to…" he trailed off, looking towards the floor with a light brown blush on his face.

"Aw, it was no problem, motherfucker, anything for my little Tavbro." Gamzee smiled, throwing an arm around the other's neck.

Tavros' blush got much darker, and he started to struggle, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. Gamzee looked down at him with a small frown on his face when he felt the other struggling.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Uh…"

"You not comfortable being so _close_ to a motherfucker?" Gamzee whispered into his ear, smirking.

Tavros' brain decided to stop functioning completely at that moment, and he could only sputter and stare stupidly, before Gamzee suddenly backed off, laughing.

"Haha, I'm just messing with ya, brother, honk." He smiled good-naturedly, unaware of the reaction he had just caused.

"Oh…yeah, ha." Tavros tried to laugh it off, but was unable to stop the hurt from showing on his face. Gamzee noticed this and frowned, pondering.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Tavros replied quickly, looking away from him again.

"Come on, Tavbro; tell meee…what's up?" Gamzee inquired, concerned for his friend.

Tavros remained silent, still not looking at his friend. Gamzee started to wonder, when it dawned on him.

"It couldn't be…that you'd_ like_ being that close to a motherfucker, could it?" He whispered, suddenly a lot closer to the other troll. Tavros could only gape helplessly in response, and Gamzee took this as a good sign. He smirked and leaned in further, lips only mere centimeters from the other. He quickly looked into the other's eyes for permission. Seeing the confirmation, he smiled once more before finally, finally kissing the other.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**I might continue this, if I get enough incentive ;) ;) but for now it's complete.**

**Review pls? I BEG OF YOU.**

**...Once again, I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Tavros woke up the next evening, the last thing he expected was for him to be in snuggled up to his best friend's chest, the two of them being sprawled out on the couch.

He started, confused before he remember the night before and he stiffened, mortified.

Oh my, he thought, did that really happen? Well, what do we do now? What if he was just high and doesn't actually like me that way? Oh, this is going to so awkward…I should just leave now and hope he doesn't remember.

Unfortunately, Tavros didn't know that Gamzee is a very light sleeper and so he'd woke up instantly after Tav had moved just slightly.

"Well, mornin' to you Tavbro, get a good sleep?" He asked lazily, re-snuggling Tavros back into his bosom.

"Heh, yeah…um," Tavros stuttered helplessly, not looking him in the face.

"That's good. Hey, are you okay?" He inquired, brows furrowed worriedly.

"Uh-"

Before he could finish there was a knock at the door, and Tavros quickly jumped up and into his four-wheel device to go answer it, missing the look of disappointment and hurt that made its way onto Gamzee's face.

"Hello Tavros, we've come fur the purrrrty!" Nepeta squealed at him when he opened the door to find her and the rest of the trolls all standing there in a wide assortment of outfits.

"Um, what?" he stated helplessly.

"We were told via Trollian that you were hosting a costume party today, is that not true?" Kanaya asked, seeming to notice his confusion.

"Uh…"

"You know what? Who cares! I didn't get dressed up for nothing!" Vriska exclaimed, pushing her way past Tavros and was then followed by the rest of the trolls.

"Tavros? What's going...?" Gamzee called from the other room, trailing off when everyone came into the living room.

"A costume party, I guess?" Tavros replied nervously, not looking Gamzee in the eyes.

"Huh, okay. I'll go get some drinks for everyone." Gamzee replied, not seeming to notice the other troll's awkwardness, or if he did he didn't say anything.

Tavros stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do after seeing everyone already absorbed in their own conversations. Luckily, Aradia soon noticed and walked towards him.

"So Tavros, how are you doing? I feel like we haven't talked in some time." she greeted him, a smile on her face.

"Oh, uh, good! And yeah, I miss you, too. I feel like we haven't been as close as we used to after...uh, well, you know.." He trailed off (again) not wanting to upset the other troll by bringing up her death.

"You mean my dying? It's alright Tavros, you can say it. I'm not affected by it anymore." Aradia quickly reassured him, still smiling.

"Oh, well that's good. You're so strong, I don't know how I could ever get over something like dying." He stated, shuddering a little at the thought.

"Yes, well, It's not as hard as you think. Anyway, I noticed when we came in that Gamzee was already here. And since I know it is way too early in the night for him to be up, he must've slept over. Care to explain?" She prodded gently, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tavros instantly blushed, "Well, uh, you see...It's not like that, okay! Well, for him I mean. Although he did, uh, kiss me last night, I don't think he meant anything by it, or even remembers." He responded sadly.

"Heeeeeeeey Tavros, how you doing and all that shit? Just kidding, I don't care. What's this I hear about someone smooching on ya?" Vriska asked him, putting her arm around his shoulders and getting in his personal space.

"Uh, nothing...y-you must of h-heard wrong.." He stuttered helplessly," And why were you eavesdropping on our conversation, anyway?" He questioned, angry with her for invading his privacy.

"Oh, no reason, I just don't want anyone taking advantage of my poor little Taaaaaaaavros, not that you could stand up for yourself anyway. Hell, you'd probably even like it!" She remarked, getting even closer to him before laughing loudly at her own joke.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aradia getting continuously irked with Vriska and just as she opened her mouth to reprimand her for that last statement they heard something crash.

Tavros looked over to the entrance of his kitchen to see Gamzee standing there looking furious, a tray of broken glasses and spilled liquid at his feet.

"Gamzee, what...?" Karkat tried to ask him, but Gamzee shut him up with a glare.

"Excuse me, spider bitch, but do you mind stepping the fuck off of Tavbro? Because if you don't within the next three seconds I swear to gog..." Gamzee threatened, trailing off ominously.

"Wow, layoff, clown, jeez. Unless...Oh don't tell me YOU are the one who kissed little Tavros?! Hahahaha that is just hysterical!" Vriska laughed, letting go and backing away from Tavros, much to his (and Gamzee's) relief.

"Why is that so funny?" Gamzee questioned warily, but somehow still looking angry at the same time.

"Oh please, like Tavros would ever fill a quadrant with you, much less a matespritship! You're nothing but a dumbshit stoner clown that can't even take care of himself. Tell me, how does someone like that expect to be able to care for someone as needy and pathetic as Tavros?" She replied smugly, laughing once again at her own jokes.

Gamzee was getting less and less angrier looking throughout Vriska's spiel, and more and more depressed and withdrawn, like he was actually believing what she'd said.

"Alright, I believe this is where we take our leave. Tavros, this has been pleasant, but I believe you want some alone time with Gamzee, no?" Kanaya said, barely giving him time to reply before she started speaking again. "That's what I thought. Come on, everyone, let's go." She finished, herding everyone out the door and then giving him a wink before closing the door behind them.

The ensuing silence was suffocating. At least, for Tavros it was, but he didn't know about Gamzee since he was facing away from him and too scared to turn around.

"It's okay, you can say it." Tavros heard him say, he then finally turned around with a confused expression.

"Gam, what-"  
"What Vriska was saying, about me not being good enough, I know you all up an' don't want to be hurting a brother's feelings, but I get it." He interjects, shoulders slumped and not making eye contact.

"Huh?! Gamzee, wait-"  
"Seriously Tavbro, I got it. I'll just all up and get out of your way from now on." He states somberly, starting to get up.

"But Gam-"

"It's fine, bro. Really-"

"GAMZEE!" Tavros shouts, huffing angrily. Gamzee pauses, and then sits back down.

"Look, Gam, don't listen to Vriska, okay? Just don't." Tavros pleas desperately, "None of it is true. And uh, while I know you don't want to uh, be with me like that, I just want you to know that I do. Want to be with you, that is." He finishes awkwardly, looking away with tears in his eyes.

He hears Gamzee get up, but he still won't look at him, the closer Gamzee gets the more he starts shaking, biting his lips to keep the tears in.

A hand lands on his cheek, stroking tenderly. Tavros looks up, surprised to find the love and gentleness he sees in Gamzee's eyes.

"Now, my sweet brother, what possibly gave you the idea that I didn't want to be with you like that?" He questions in a soothing voice.

"Well, because, you're just so great and I'm so, uh, not. And I am really needy and pathetic so I understand if-"

"Hey, you stop right there motherfucker. Because if there's one thing I know it's that you are the most amazing troll I've ever met, and if anything it's I who doesn't deserve you. But despite that, I uh, well...I love you, Tavbro. Always have." Gamzee tells him, never breaking eye contact.

The tears finally spill over, and Tavros wrap his hands around him, sobbing into his chest.

"I...I love you, too, Gam." He manages to get out between sobs. "I love you, so much."

"Well, that's great, Tav, but then why are you crying?" He asks confusedly, stroking Tavros' back consolingly.

"They're tears of joy." Tavros says happily, wiping away the last of them before looking up at Gamzee, smiling.

He smiles as well, before he leans in to kiss those sweet lips one more time, and certainly not for the last.

"Do you want to be my matesprit?" Gamzee asks once they break away.

"Of course, forever and for always."

"Forever, huh? I like the sound of that."


End file.
